The life of the forest: A beautiful story of Bilbo and Treebeard
by BilboTreebrd4ever22
Summary: When Bilbo tries to escape the dwarves, he finds a very beautiful treeman. He later finds out that he's part of a profecy to save the forest. This is a love story of how Bilbo and Treebeard's love for eachother helps save the forest.
1. Chapter 1

**The life of the forest**

A beautiful tale of Bilbo and Treebeard

Chapter 1: Fatful meeting

Bilbo was walking in the forest, trying to escape those annoying dwarves. He was tired of booze and dancing and all the hair beards. He needed something new. Something more hard and meaningful. Those dwarves' quest was dumb and he didn't give a shit about their home anyway. What would he get in return? Beer? Hair women? Well, hair women was tempting but it wasn't enough! He wanted more!

As he walked through the forest, he stopped, hearing strange footsteps. Loud footsteps. Masculine footsteps. And they were turning him on. His toes curled and his feet hair stood on end. It suddenly got dark above him and he screamed. Looking up, a giant tree was walking past him. Bilbo blushed and his lips persed, watching this sexy tree man walking past him. "Uguu~" he couldn't help but whisper under his breath, his eyes brightening up. As the treeman walked off, Bilbo followed him, almost stalking the creature. He didn't want to be creepy but he just couldn't help but stare at his beauty.

"WHOOOOOO IS OOOOOVEEEEEER THEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEE?" the tree suddenly spoke slowly.

Bilbo's heart began to race as he hid behind another tree. He bit his lower lip and decided that it was about time he came out of hiding. The hobbit took a deep breath and finally got out of hiding. "It's me! Bilbo baggins! And I am a hobbit" he stated, his face and feet bright red.

The treeman blushed and gasped, staring down at the small man. "Yoooooooou. Yoooooou arreeeeee the onnnneeeeeeee." He said, leaning down. "The ooooonnneeeeee in theeeee prooofeeeecyyyyyyyyy"

Bilbo blinked up at him in confusion. "What…? What are you talking about? What prophecy?" he asked.

The treeman stroked his mossy beard and smiled. "Yoooou areeee proffeeeeciiied to saaave the foooresssst with meeeeeeee….. myyyy maaaate." He growled under his breath, leaved blowing in Bilbo's hair.

Bilbo gasped, moving a hand to his mouth. "What…? No, it can't be. I'm just an ordinary hobbit! And I could never be good enough for a sexy tree like you."

"But yoooou arreeeee. Myyyyy naaaaame issss Treeeebeeeaaaard" he smiled, smiing down at Bilbo.

Bilbo swallowed hard. "It's a pleasure to meet you….." he shuffled around, looking down all shy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mating

Treebeard picked up Bilbo and looked him over. His wooden face red as he looked over his body, softly giggling under his breath. He then coughed and set him on his shoulder. "I wiiill introduce you to my faaamilyyy…." He said. He stopped at a random tree. "Thiiis is myyy mother." His mother was this very large maple tree, probably Canadian. He then walked to another tree. "And this is myyyy faaather." He showed him to a wooping willow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Bilbo said, feeling a little silly. He couldn't tell if these trees could even hear or see him at all.

"Noooow…. Biiilllbo baggins…. We arreee maaatesss now. Yoou will beaaar myy accorrns." Treebeard said, holding Bilbo in front of his face.

Bilbo blushed bright and nodded. "I understand… this is definitely a meaningful purpose and how could I say no to you….?" He said, giggling and looking down. He was too embarrassed to look at his face. "So… what would we do?"

Treebeard's face was bright red. "Weeelll… I need to implaaant you wiiith my saaap."

"Oh… Oh my…." Bilbo said, shy now.

Treebeard began to slowly undress Bilbo. The hobbit kept his head low and smiled, his face bright red. "Uguu~" he whispered under his breath and he giggled. "Treebeard…. Will it hurt…?"

The treeman leaned down and kissed Bilbo. He then brushed his tongue into his mouth, sap entering the hobbits mouth. "Only oooonce, myy maaate." He said.

Bilbo looked down and gasped at the sudden huge branch at Treebeard's area. "Oh my! Is that…?"

Treebeard nodded. "Yes…! Noooow taaake myyy saaap, looove!" he lowered the hobbit. Bilbo screamed out in pain, feeling the branch enter him. He could swear he had splinters. But after some sap entered him, he felt a lot better, squacking like a cat in pleasure.

"Ooh…! Treebeard…! It's amazing! Your sap!" he moaned.

Not long after, it was over. Happy and tired from his mating, Bilbo fell asleep quickly… or passed out… still, he was tired from the beautiful mating. Treebeard giggled and lifted him off his branch. He then put Bilbo on a pile of leaves to rest, watching over him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Caught up

The next morning Bilbo woke up feeling like he had rammed in a tree. He sat up and looked around, wondering where he was. He blushed when he saw Treebeard. He didn't ram into a tree but a tree definitely rammed in him….

The hobbit stood up and groaned in pain. Treebeard smiled down at him and pointed to some apples. "I brought you aaaaples." He said.

Bilbo looked happy and nodded. "Thank you." He went to the apples and began to dig in. After breakfast he went to a tiny river to wash his face. There… he met people he wished he hadn't ever met. The dwarves.

Thorin glared down at the crouched down Bilbo. "And where were you?! And why are you naked and covered in treesap?!" he demanded.

Bilbo gasped and hurried up, covering his parts with his hands. "It's none of your business!" he snapped, growling.

Thorin looked up, seeing Treebeard in the distance. That's when it clicked. He growled and glared at Bilbo. "You midget whore!" he yelled. "I know what you did! I thought we had something! I see I was just used for my kindlyness!" Thorin was incredibly jealous. He wanted Bilbo all to himself. Especially Bilbo's D. The leader dwarf snapped his fingers and Killi and Filli walked over to Bilbo, pinning him down and holding him there. Boffur went over and clasped his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

Just then, Thorin moved over the poor Hobbit and undid his pants. He then pushed 'himself' in Bilbo, groaning in pleasure. "Damn, that sap sure is thick...!" He continued to thrust in him. Poor Bilbo cried so hard because he didn't love Thorin, he loved Treebeard!

Thorin finally finished inside of him and sighed in content. Before he could even pull out, Treebear came running over and kicked Thorin away. Like a football.

"TEAMROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAAAAIN!" he yelled. The other dwarves peed themselves and ran off screaming like little girls.

Bilbo looked at Treebeard with teary eyes. "Oh sempai...! I didn't...! I didn't want it...!"

Treebeard frowned. "Right. Like I don't know what you two had beforeeeee. I thoooought. Weee wereee maaates!" he ran away, looking upset, the ground shaking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A welcomed surprise!

It was the next day... things had gotten pretty awkward between poor Treebeard and Bilbo. There were rumours that Thorin was there but it was never confirmed since a body was never found. Bilbo sighed. He didn't like Thorin much but he didn't think he deserved to die.

Treebeard was pretty distant though, keeping himself busy and away from the hobbit by taking care of the trees.

Bilbo laid on the ground, looking green. Like, grass green. He ran to the river, throwing up in it. It was white though since he just ate apples. He even founds some seeds in it. He then flopped on his side, looking awful.

That was when Treebeard came along. He didn't want to be near Bilbo but he was getting nervous for him. "Biiiiilbboooo arrreeee yoou okaaay?" he picked Bilbo up with his branchy hand.

"I don't know... I feel awful..." he groaned and whimpered.

Treebeard blinked and put a branch on Bilbo's belly and it glowed. He gasped! "Biiilboooo myyy loooveeee! Yooou aaareeee preeeegnant withhhh myyy acooooorns!" he exclaimed, looking excited. He then hugged him and kissed him deep, pushing his tongue in Bilbo's mouth.

Bilbo kissed him back but was still very confused! Pregnant? So fast? "But Treebeard... We only mated yesterday"

Treebeard smiled. "Yeeesss buuut myyy saaaap isss stroooong!" he said. He showered Bilbo in kisses. "I wiiillll beee a faaaatherrr! Weeee wiklillll reeepoppuulate thheee treepeeeople to saave the fooorest frroooom thaaat duummb draaagon!"

Bilbo blinked. "Dragon...? Which dragon?"

Treebeard sighed, and lowered his head, looking upset. "Hiiis naaameee isss Smoooog. Heee liiikess to laaaugh attt ourrrr weeaaaknesss to fiiire and theeen seeets usss on fiiiire..."

Bilbo gasped! "How horrible! So I guess you want to just repopulate your specie and then maybe fight him back...? But I don't realluy like the idea of our children fighting..."

"Oooooh theeey willl be fiiine. Beeec auuuse they areee youour childreeen and stroooong!"

Bilbo smiled. "Thank you, Treebeard! I'll try my best and give you maybe children!"

The two kissed again and made love all night.


End file.
